finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jahara
is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is the home to the remote tribe of the garif. Sage Knowledge Location Jahara is located in the Bancour region, across the banks of the Sogoht River. It is only accessible by going through the Ozmone Plain. Story Since the garif shun technology, the village of Jahara has not changed much over the years. Seven centuries ago, the Occuria, knowing the garif worshiped magicite, gave them some nethicite. However, even the wisest garif knew not how to use the stones, and, as such, the Occuria took the nethicite and gave it to someone more knowledgeable, King Raithwall, the Dynast King. This is one of the many stories passed down in Jahara. During Final Fantasy XII Princess Ashe has decided to fight the Empire with a piece of deifacted nethicite, the Dawn Shard. Even though she has witnessed the stone's amazing strength, by having seen it destroy Dreadnought Leviathan and the entire Archadian 8th Fleet, she has no idea how to harness the stone's power. Fran tells her that the garif down at Jahara might know, as magicite lore is part of their culture. The party arrives at Jahara and are granted entrance as a garif warrior has seen them crossing the Ozmone Plain on foot. In the village they talk to the Great-chief Uball-Ka, but to Ashe's disappointment the Great-chief tells her the garif don't know how to use the stones, and what worse, that the Dawn Shard has lost its power as the mist trapped inside the stone was drained when it unleashed its power on the Leviathan, rendering it useless as a weapon. The party is met by Larsa Solidor of the ruling family of Archades who has come looking for Ashe, as he has a plan to prevent the war looming above the nations. Ashe is reluctant to follow with Larsa's plan and during the night she takes a walk on the village proper, and is met by a ghostly vision of her late husband Lord Rasler. Vaan sees Ashe wandering about the village and tells her that he, too, can see the vision. Vaan and Ashe have a chat on the village bridge. Vaan tells Ashe he is through running away from his problems, and from now on will try and actually do something and not just stand aside. The next morning Ashe promises to accompany Larsa to Mt. Bur-Omisace to meet the Gran Kiltias. Shops Note: The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Garif Trader Weapons You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Weapons article for more information on individual weapons. | valign="top" width="50%"| Ammunition You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Weapons article for more information on ammunition. |} Armor You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Armor article for more information on individual armor pieces. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Technicks You may wish to consult the Technick article for more information on individual technicks. |} Musical Themes The theme that plays in Jahara is called . Map Etymology "Jahara" maybe derivied from "Sahara", a great desert in North Africa. Etymology "Jahara" maybe derivied from "Sahara", a great desert in North Africa. Trivia *When going through the Ozmone Plains for Jahara, the player might spot a garif picking on a chocobo. Depending on if the garif dies or survives by the time the party reaches the village, the player gets a different scene from Supinelu. *If the player comes back to the village after entering the Eruyt Village the first time, the party finds Larsa's bodyguard who gives the party three Hi-Potions and an Ether. After the events in Henne Mines he disappears. de:Jahara Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations